Kalique Abrasax
"The Primans are my people now, and I am their Queen. We have fought to keep our beautiful city safe and now this man comes, claiming to be King. Kalique Abrasax bows to no one." '''- Kalique Abrasax during her speech after The Collapse' Kalique Abrasax is the current reigning Queen of Prima and the only living daughter of Seraphi and Proditoré Abrasax. Biography Kalique Abrasax was born to Seraphi and Proditoré Abrasax within the confines of The Abrasax Royal Estate and attended The Riga School for Girls until she was 16. During her time in the School, she developed an affinity for the dark arts and also gained her nickname 'Daughter of Sélune' after her mentor, Pias Dun, noticed a resemblance between her and the Greater Deity. Many of her fellow students began seeing her as a recurrence of the Goddess and treated her accordingly. However, a stir was created within those whose allegiances lay with the Berkovis Family, who viewed her appearance as blasphemous. Shortly after her 16th birthday and graduation from The Riga School for Girls, she was inducted into The Senate as a representative for her family. Her position of being Princess and Senate Representative was mostly unopposed, however, Senators Giron, Thomar and Vice-Chancellor Berkovis viewed this as giving the Abrasax family uninterrupted power over the nation. Later, on the day of Kalique's induction to The Senate, a celebration was held at the Abrasax Royal Estate. After being notified to a potential breach in the Estate's outer gate, an attempt is made to move her to the Palace's Sanctum. Before this could take place an explosion occurred within the Grand Ballroom and killed party-goers and family members alike. During this two-wave attack, survivors were executed by those dressed as Greys (the social service class of Prima society). After the Aegis (Police) and Royal Guard regained control it became apparent as to the damage that had been caused, finding that well over two-thirds of the Abrasax family had been killed. This event became later known by Primans as '''The Collapse'. After many attempts are taken to revive family members, including the use of Butterfly. It is concluded that this is a permanent change to the family and a mass Funeral is held. During this funeral, Kalique, now Matriarch of the Abrasax Family addressed Prima stating her anger and frustration at this betrayal, however stating that her position as future Queen will not be altered by this event. She is later approached by her father who attempts to have her abdicate under the guise that it would protect her from herself. The two get into an argument where Proditoré later states that her mother "hated her life" and that her death was in the best interests of the family. Although insisting that he had nothing to do with the familicide and that it was only a thought/notion, Kalique insists that he leave the city for a duration before she kills him. In the coming weeks, she is officially crowned Queen and overtakes the role of Owner within Abrasax Industries.